pokegirls_of_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Serena Morton
"Everyone has hard times sometimes. You just gotta push through sometimes, y'know?" - Serena This is the page about the current Pokegirl of Love. For the Pokegirl of Love legend, please see Pokegirl (Legend) (currently under construction!). Serena Morton, or simply Serena, is the current holder of the title of Pokegirl of Love. Her Partner Pokemon is Fia, the Sylveon. Before PGOJ Serena was born to Grace and Frederick Morton, named after serenity and grace. She lived happily with her parents in an unnamed city in the United, a carefree child of the urban jungle. Fast forward thirteen years... Going to work on an especially rainy day, Fred died in a car crash. The investigators confirmed the other driver had been drunk, and had also died. After grieving and mourning, Grace wanted a fresh start for her smaller family. So she packed up and, Serena in tow, moved out ''Pokegirls of Justice'' Tba. Appearance Serena is a girl of average height, with a skinny body type. She has paleish tan skin, dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes, which are constantly referred to as "sapphire". She consistently presents very femininely, i.e. wearing dresses, makeup and things. Pokegirl Form After transforming, Serena gains big, poofy side ponytails, a light pink dress with a corseted bodice, fluffy blouse sleeves, a full skirt that covers up to her knees and decorated with hearts, and boots with hearts at the hems, along with the power to perform Moves. Her current moveset is: * '''Floral Healing: '''First seen in Episode 2, Serena is able to heal both Pokemon and her fellow Pokegirls by uttering the words and spreading out her hands. * '''Charm: '''Serena poses charmingly and gives a kiss to her opponent, temporarily stunning them for a bit. First seen in Episode 1. * '''Dazzling Gleam: '''Serena's most powerful attack. With a twirl and a curtsy, Serena charges up a beam of pink Love power, and fires it at her enemies. After using it, Serena cannot perform very many powerful attacks, as it takes a lot out of her. * A currently unseen fourth move. She can also attack physically, having above-average strength and stamina. Personality Serena is a kind, caring individual. She is eager-to-please, and as seen in PGOJ, is very adventurous. She is shown to have a love for culture, and is interested in learning about it (just not in the classroom. She's more of the hands-on type). She is very romantic, and sees romance as the ultimate ending: her with her true love, settling down and having a family, happily ever after. That being said, she is also not as much as a dreamer as Dawn, and plans and puts things into action. When her plans go awry, however, is another thing entirely... She does have her faults. She can be self-centered at times, not quite knowing when another should shine. She isn't exactly a show-stealer, but can sometimes put too much emphasis on herself and her needs rather then the needs of her friends. She aldo is a victim of repressing her negative emotions until she explodes, which is both bad for her and her friends. Relationships * '''Fia - '''Being Serena's partner, they have a close bond that can be compared to a mother-daughter one. Fia, though she scolds Serena about her sloppiness, does care for the girl, and Serena reciprocates. * '''May Williams - '''One of the first people Serena met at Middletown, May can be considered Serena's closest current friend. Serena feels the most comfortable around her, having known her the longest, and May also enjoys Serena's company vastly. ** '''Amber - '''While not as close to her as to her Pokegirl, Serena clearly likes Amber as well, and finds her humorous and joyful. She also loves the little relationship drama going on between Amber and Sapphire, and hopes they get together. * '''Dawn Roseberry - '''Serena relates a lot to Dawn. Both of them have lost a parent, one way or another (Serena through a car crash and Dawn through divorce), but both have remained positive throughout it all. Serena also enjoys teasing Dawn about her crush on Zoey. ** '''Sapphire - '''Serena has yet to talk with her much, but knows Amber has a crush on her and wants to know if she reciprocates. * '''Iris Rameriz - '''May's best friend, Serena gets a little flustered around the active, touchy girl. Nevertheless, they are good friends. ** '''Willow - '''Serena is slightly annoyed by Willow's scientific rants, especially when they're in times of need, but otherwise has no real beef with her. * '''Misty Waterflower - '''Probably the girl she's least connected with, Serena often notices how Misty's the only one not to tease her about her crush on Ash, but pushes that aside. She does wants to get to know her more, especially if she has a crush as well. ** '''Nixie - '''Nixie is quite a mystery, acting like what people think a stereotypical teenager acts and talks. Serena is unsure how to feel about her. Quotes Triva Tba.